dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Shin
|Race=Shin-jin |Gender=Male |Date of birth=c. 5 Million Before Age |Address=Sacred World of the Kais |Occupation=Supreme Kai |FamConnect= Future Supreme Kai (alternate timeline counterpart) Old Kai (ancestor) Kibito (attendant/bodyguard/permanent fusee) Grand Supreme Kai (former boss) Northern Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Southern Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Western Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Grand Kai (subject) North Kai (subject) South Kai (subject) West Kai (subject) East Kai (subject) }} Supreme Kai (東の界王神, Higashi no Kaiōshin; lit. "East Kaioshin" or "East God King of the Worlds"), also more specifically known as Eastern Supreme Kai, is the ruler of the Eastern Quadrant of the universe. He made his debut in the series during the World Tournament Saga, and is always accompanied by his ever-loyal bodyguard Kibito. Overview Appearance The Eastern Supreme Kai is short, purple skinned with a white mohawk, and dressed in a posh Kai outfit. Personality The Eastern Supreme Kai's attitude changes as the Majin Buu Arc presses forward. When he is first introduced, he squints his eyes at Goku and smiles in a manner that makes him seem mysterious and powerful. Just as what a supreme leader of the universe should be, he is calm and thinks rationally at critical moments. Later on, his constant surprise at the Saiyan's power and his dependence on others to protect the universe against Majin Buu have makes him seem more fearful and innocent. Biography Majin Buu's wrath Enjoying a peaceful life on the Sacred World of the Kais with his fellow Supreme Kais, East Supreme Kai was unaware until too late that he and the other Supreme Kais had been targeted and marked for death by the ruthless wizard Bibidi, who was determined to wipe them out by unleashing his fearsome monster, Majin Buu, on all of them. After hearing that the Northern and Western Supreme Kai have been killed by Kid Buu, Eastern Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai prepared to face off against the buffed-up monster (Kid Buu who had absorbed Southern Supreme Kai and transformed into what Old Kai later called the huge Buu, or in the games and by TV is known as Super Buu). While "Kid Buu" was after Eastern Supreme Kai, Grand Supreme Kai intervened, but was absorbed by Huge Buu. But Huge Buu turned into an obese, childlike monster, and to his relief, Supreme Kai was spared by Majin Buu, whose evil had been reduced thanks to Grand Supreme Kai's good nature. To avenge his friends, Supreme Kai eventually caught Bibidi off guard and destroyed the evil wizard while Majin Buu was locked up in a ball. Supreme Kai then hid the ball deep under the surface of Planet Earth, fearing that he would be powerless to stop Majin Buu himself. Supreme Kai then returned to the Sacred World of the Kais, aided by a new bodyguard, Kibito, to carry on with his life of peace. Due to the deaths of the other four Supreme Kais, Eastern Supreme Kai became known simply as the Supreme Kai. Although the title of "Grand Supreme Kai" was never officially given to him, he assumed the duties thereof. Babidi and his minions Many eons later, Supreme Kai and Kibito traveled to Earth to find the help of Earth's greatest heroes, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, for he had learned that Babidi (the son of Bibidi) was planning to release Majin Buu from a Sealed Ball. Babidi had sent two of his possessed human henchmen, Yamu and Spopovich, to start gathering energy for Majin Buu, and the pair did so starting with the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Supreme Kai paralyzes Gohan, and after Yamu and Spopovich succeeded in stealing Gohan's energy, Supreme Kai explains he paralyzed Gohan so they could get the energy so he could follow them. They proceeded to head back to Babidi's spaceship, with the Supreme Kai and some of the Z fighters following them. When they arrived, Supreme Kai was shocked to see that Babidi had already enlisted the aid of the The Demon King, Dabura. Much to Supreme Kai's horror, Dabura had easily discovered the Kais' and the Z Fighters' hiding grounds, and proceeded to attack everyone, killing Kibito in the process and turning Piccolo and Krillin to stone from his spit. Supreme Kai eventually entered Babidi's ship along with the three Saiyans to go through multiple stage battles in order to reach the heart of Babidi's ship where the dormant Majin Buu is found. Supreme Kai warned everyone that Babidi's minions are considered as the strongest fighters in the universe, and it is recommended that each of them should fight together. However, Supreme Kai was often left in disbelief as to how easily the Saiyans have defeated these would-be strongest fighters with ease and by themselves (with the likes of Vegeta defeating Pui Pui and Goku defeating Yakon). When it came time for Gohan to fight, his opponent was Dabura and Gohan was able to hold his own. After Vegeta expressed his outrage to Gohan's poor fighting, saying he should have beaten him by then, Dabura mysteriously decided to withdraw from his battle with Gohan. Dabura stated that he has discovered the perfect warrior to handle them all at once, which is a revelation that baffles Supreme Kai, believing that Babidi does not have anyone more powerful than Dabura. After a heated argument with Vegeta (who threatened to destroy the ship with the risk of awakening Majin Buu), Supreme Kai was quick to realize that Vegeta is the warrior that Dabura spoke of, and his fears came to light when Babidi had possessed Vegeta, turning him into Majin Vegeta. Babidi transports them all back to the World Martial Arts Tournament, and Majin Vegeta begins to kill many civilians (and almost his own wife, Bulma) with a couple of Big Bang Attacks. When it became clear that Majin Vegeta will proceed to kill unless Goku accepts his challenge to the finish, Goku is forced to accept the challenge provided that they are transported by Babidi to an area with no civilians present. Supreme Kai had forbid this to happen as the energy loss resulting from a battle between the two will result in Majin Buu's resurrection. Supreme Kai attempted to prevent Goku from fighting, but shockingly, Goku threatens to destroy Supreme Kai if he gets in the way. Seeing that Goku and Vegeta are far too powerful to stop, Supreme Kai had no choice but let the battle transpire. After Babidi fulfills Goku's request to be transported to a deserted area, Supreme Kai accompanied by Gohan, managed to reach the heart of Babidi's ship where the cocoon of Majin Buu is located. Supreme Kai and Gohan are greeted by Babidi and Dabura who are trying to prevent any interruption of Majin Buu's return. The return of Majin Buu As Supreme Kai and Gohan prepare their assault, Majin Buu had already reached full power as a result of Goku and Majin Vegeta fighting as Super Saiyan 2s, giving Majin Buu a massive boost in power. Despite Gohan's best efforts in stopping Majin Buu's revival with Kamehameha waves, it was not enough and Majin Buu had returned. Supreme Kai and Gohan witnessed in horror as Majin Buu easily overwhelmed Demon King Dabura in battle (with Majin Buu angered after being badly criticized by Dabura as an "idiot and a waste" due to Majin Buu's childlike attitude) and Babidi takes temporary control of Majin Buu by threatening to seal him up in the very same ball just like his father did eons before. Babidi ordered his new "pet" to kill the Supreme Kai and Gohan. Supreme Kai, along with Gohan were far outmatched by Majin Buu's fighting abilities. Majin Buu had severely and almost fatally injured the Supreme Kai in battle and had nearly killed Gohan by attempting to blast him into outer-space. With the little strength he had left, Supreme Kai nullified Buu's attack over Gohan thus saving Gohan's life. Buu was later confronted by Majin Vegeta who had already rendered Goku unconscious during their battle. Majin Vegeta challenged Buu to the death to not only redeem himself for the suffering he has caused before but to also avenge Gohan, believing that he is dead because he can no longer feel his presence. Majin Vegeta could not stop Majin Buu despite utilizing a self-explosion technique to finish Buu. Supreme Kai had survived his ordeal with Buu once again, but was still badly injured and weak. While trying to find Gohan, Supreme Kai had collapsed and lost consciousness. Fortunately, Kibito (who was resurrected by Shenron via Bulma's wish to restore the lives of the good people killed within that day) found Supreme Kai and healed him. Then, the two found and healed Gohan, and teleport him to the World of the Kais. There, they would have him unlock the legendary Z Sword, and try and use it to help him defeat Majin Buu once and for all. The Old Kai During Gohan's training, Goku, whose time on Earth had ended (he was dead, due to sacrificing himself to stop Super Perfect Cell seven years earlier) arrived on the World of the Kais. After Gohan had mastered the handling of the unbelievably heavy Z Sword, Supreme Kai thought that a proper demonstration of the sword's power was in order. He materialized a block of Katchin, the hardest known metal in the universe for Gohan to cut through with the Z Sword. However the Z Sword was broken from the demonstration (with Goku throwing it at Gohan to slice with the sword) which caused the release of Old Kai, who was an ancestor of Supreme Kai. Supreme Kai, along with Goku and Kibito, witnessed Elder Kai train Gohan personally, awakening Gohan's hidden sleeping powers (as this is apparently a technique that the Elder Kai's enemies had feared). During this time, everyone could sense that Majin Buu had transformed into Super Buu and had exterminated the planet's populace with Genocide Blast (Human Extinction Attack). When Gotenks (the fusion of Goten and Trunks via the Fusion Dance) could not stop Super Buu, Gohan returned to Earth and was able to best Super Buu in battle, until being absorbed. Fusion with Kibito Elder Kai had revealed that the Potara Earrings can perform fusion between two beings with one person wearing just one earring on the left ear and the other person wears one earring on the right. Supreme Kai and Kibito tested Elder Kai's revelations (and were oblivious to the fact that the fusion was permanent until it was too late) and became Kibito Kai. Although Kibito Kai was much stronger than Supreme Kai, his power was still insufficient to defeat Majin Buu. After becoming aware of the permanent fusion, Goku (resurrected by Old Kai's life-force) returned to Earth to attempt to fuse with his son Gohan, who was being outclassed by the much more powerful Super Buu (who had already absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks). Kibito Kai's later roles no longer required direct battle against villains, only interference on Goku's behalf with the use of his Instantaneous Movement technique. Power Eastern Supreme Kai has very few fighting scenes, and as a result his exact power is not clearly demonstrated. It is clear, however, that he is much more powerful than Frieza, due to his statement of all the Supreme Kais being able to defeat Frieza in one blow, yet not be able to kill Buu. It is also known that he is more powerful than his servant Kibito. In the original Japanese manga, Piccolo states that his and the Supreme Kai's powers are dimensions apart. His original Japanese line is "Chigai-sugiru... jigen ga..." ("Our dimensions... are too different"; this is the same thing Tien Shinhan says about Super Saiyan Goku in the Androids Saga). The Daizenshuu 7 goes further and states that the Supreme Kai possesses strength "far superior to the Super Namekian Piccolo".[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_j-l#kaioshin Kaioshin profile, Daizenshuu 7, 1996] However, Supreme Kai shows signs of weakness, as he is amazed at the powers of Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan. He is also scared of Dabura's power, as well as even Yakon and Pui Pui, even prior to them becoming Babidi's servant. In the English version of the anime, the Eastern Supreme Kai says that the Supreme Kais were a thousand times stronger than Frieza, and also states that his power is lower than that of any of the other Supreme Kais (apart from Old Kai).Dragon Ball Z episode 219, "Energy Drain" He is most likely referring to Frieza in his first form, as the Eastern Supreme Kai commented in response to Vegeta saying that the actions of Buu were similar to that of what Frieza did to the Saiyans by destroying their planet, and Frieza at that point in time was in his first form (if he was referring to Frieza in his second form, he and the other Supreme Kais would have a power level well over 1,000,000,000, as Frieza's power level in his second form is said to be well over 1,000,000). However, the Eastern Supreme Kai was afraid of Dabura, who Goku estimated was around Perfect Cell's strength (who, in turn, has a power level of 900,000,000).Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, 2007 If indeed referring to Frieza's first form, their power levels would be around 530,000,000 (as Frieza's power level in his first form is 530,000). Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kiai' – A form of invisible ''ki blast fired from the palm. Supreme Kai's version takes the form of a gust of wind powerful enough to stop Majin Buu's advances toward him (Majin Buu then sends a more powerful Kiai blast back at him, sending him flying). Supreme Kai's technique is called Shockwave (衝撃波, Shōgekiha) in the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes, where it appears as a light blue blast that can stun the opponent. *'Instantaneous Movement' – Supreme Kai is listed as a user of this technique in Daizenshuu 7. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. *'Energy's Last' – A large and powerful violet ball of energy that Supreme Kai charges until it explodes into an energy wave. Supreme Kai uses it in his last attempt to stop Majin Buu. It was able to push Buu back and blast a gaping hole in his stomach. This ability is shown only in the anime. *'Circular Disengagement' – Supreme Kai swings his arms around in circles. This multiple hits attack is used in the ''Butōden'' series, and is also known as Kienjin. *'Crazed Assault' – Supreme Kai unleashes a load of crazy punches. This multiple punches attack is used in the Butōden series, being also called "Punch Rush" in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3. *'Noble Throw' – A multiple hits kick technique used in the Butōden series (named Quad Kick or Quadruple God Kick), as well as in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *'Energy Rain' – The name of the Renzoku Energy Dan technique he uses in the Butōden series and Budokai 2. *'Shockwave' – In the Butōden series, Supreme Kai's Shockwave is a ground shave energy blade. He throws this ki blast down at the ground, and it runs along toward the opponent. It is called Energy Zan in Super Butōden 3. *'Ki Thrust' – Supreme Kai forms a large energy sphere on his finger, and then he lets it go at the opponent. It is one of his super attacks in Super Butōden 3. *'Energy Push' – An energy ball fired from one hand. It is one of his super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Renzoku Energy Distortion' – Supreme Kai fires five energy spheres in five different directions. It is one of his super attacks in Ultimate Battle 22. *'Holiness Break' – A rush attack used in Budokai 2. *'Majestic Rush' – A rush attack finished with a Kiai. Used in Budokai 2. *'Crazy Rush' – Supreme Kai's rush attack in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Supreme Kai rushes at his opponent and knocks them in the air, then he proceeds to kick them around and knocks them down with a final upside down kick. *'Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou' – Supreme Kai's ultimate attack in the Butōden series and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Supreme Kai gathers blue sparkling energy in his hands and releases a very powerful, pulsating blast. *'Magic Materialization' – Supreme Kai demonstrated this ability by summoning a giant cube of Katchin, the strongest known metal in the universe, for Gohan to practice the Z sword on (technique called Supernatural Abilities in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3). *'Telekinesis' – Supreme Kai uses this technique during the match between Kibito and Gohan. It is powerful enough to hold down Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Called Stun Blast or Immobilizator in the Butōden series, and Shockwave in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. **'Meteo Telekinesis' – Supreme Kai's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. He uses his telekinesis to control and attack his opponent. Also used by Master Roshi. *'Afterimage Strike' – One of Supreme Kai's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Mind Reading' – The ability to read others minds and hear their thoughts. Supreme Kai used this technique to read Piccolo's thoughts while they were facing each other in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Transformation Kibito Kai/Kibitoshin is the form taken on by Supreme Kai after using the Potara Earings to fuse with Kibito. Since Kibito is not featured in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Supreme Kai transforms into Kibitoshin by powering up. Video game appearances Supreme Kai is playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (unlocked by beating him with Goku in Dragon World), and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (unlocked by talking to him with Gohan); a Potara Earring Fusion with Kibito can be unlocked by wishing the Capsule from Shenron in the ''Budokai'' games. He is a playable character as both Supreme Kai and Kibito Kai in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (he is named Shin in the Dragon World Tour); when selecting Supreme Kai for Dragon Tournament Mode in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, his name will appear as "Shin" just as in the manga and anime series. Supreme Kai is also a fighter in arcade games like Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball Heroes. He appears as an unplayable character in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. He also appears in Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, and is an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2. ;What-if stories In the What-If Saga "Destined Rivals" in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Supreme Kai faces Piccolo during the 25th World Tournament, but Piccolo actually manages to defeat Supreme Kai, soon reacting with horror at what he had just done when he learns that "Shin" is actually the Supreme Kai. The Supreme Kai is unconcerned however and decides to recruit Piccolo in trying to halt Majin Buu's resurrection at the hands of Babidi. However, he and Piccolo end up ambushed shortly upon arrival at Babidi's hideout by Babidi's right hand man Dabura. The Supreme Kai is gravely injured, while Piccolo is turned to stone by Dabura. After Goku and Vegeta effortlessly defeat Dabura and destroy Babidi's spaceship with Babidi and Majin Buu inside it, the Supreme Kai expresses shock at this turn of events, with Piccolo, restored to his regular form, explaining to Goku and Vegeta what had occurred. Goku apologizes to the Supreme Kai and, as thanks for stopping Buu before he could be awakened, the Supreme Kai lets Vegeta and Goku resume their ultimate showdown on the Sacred World of the Kais. Voice actors *Japanese version: Yūji Mitsuya *Ocean Group Dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation dub: Kent Williams *Brazilian Dub: Francisco Brêtas *Catalan Dub: Aleix Estadella *Hungarian Dub: Pál Sztarenki *Italian Dub: Giorgio Bonino *Latin America Dub: Genaro Vásquez Gallery See also *Supreme Kai (Collectibles) References es:Supremo Kaio Sama Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support